The Mistakes That He Made
by AmericanEagleGirl17
Summary: Scorpius needs to tell his father something he anticipates will not like. But Draco's reaction was one he wasn't expecting at all... *One Shot* Draco/Hermione & Scorpius/Rose pairings


**Author's Note: Hey, I hope you like this! Sorry for any grammar mistakes... Anyways, this is set in Scorpius's seventh year, and he's home for the easter holidays... with news for daddy Draco. :D Enjoy  
><strong>

**The Mistakes That He Made**

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy had always paused at the door of his father's study.

It was a thing he always did, sort of a bit of a habit. And thinking about what he was going to announce to his father- he was right to hesitate. Loss of temper and possible disownment was on the other side of that door, but he has to do it. He has to disappoint his father.

He raised his bony, and pale hand to knock on the grand oak door, but it swung open just before he did so.

Draco Lucius Malfoy was angrily reading letters from the Ministry, so he barely noticed his seventeen year old son as he walked through the archway.

"Father?" begun Scorpius, and Draco, startled, dropped his letters.

They stared at each other for a moment, before Scorpius bent down to pick up his father's papers. When he put the papers back in his father's hands, Draco mumbled a bitter "Thanks" as he shuffled his way past his son.

Without turning around, Scorpius merely whispered, "I need to speak with you."

Even though his son's voice was so low, Draco heard it. Scorpius listened to the sound of his father's footsteps, as if it was the only soft sound he might ever hear from his father again. Draco came up to his side, and mentioned him to enter the study.

Scorpius bit his lip, and entered.

Draco's study reminded his son very much of the Slytherin common room at Hogwarts. It was dark, and had black leather sitting chairs. The wallpaper was dark green, with silver serpents on them. Draco's library was full of books about pure-blooded witches and wizards, going back thousands of years. On the wall, there used to be a major portrait of Draco, Astoria, and a ten year-old Scorpius, but it was taken down after Astoria left four years previously.

Scorpius nervously sat down in a chair in front of his father's grand oak desk, and his father took his seat in his grand leather desk chair.

The two Malfoys stared into each other's eyes, and Scorpius looked away.

"Father… I need to tell you something."

"Go on," muttered Draco, laying back in his chair.

Scorpius gulped. "I got married a few weeks ago."

Draco, at that moment, came back to life, as if a zombie had just been awoken.

"What did you say?" he asked, his voice rising a little.

"I… uh… got married," Scorpius repeated, pushing the bangs out of his eyes.

Draco looked so angry his son though he was going to burst. Draco got up to lean over his desk, and roughly turned his son's head towards him.

"You got MARRIED?" he yelled, and Scorpius jumped.

"Yeah I um, did." Draco started to pace around the room, and Scorpius watched.

He had a feeling his father was going to have a larger fit when he learns _who _he married.

Draco stopped at the side of his son's chair, and got him up of it by grabbing the front his shirt. "YOU'RE STILL IN SCHOOL, YOU STUPID BOY! HOW _DARE _YOU GET MARRIED WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!"

Scorpius quivered in fear; he felt like a little boy again, when his father would be abusive towards him. He felt like replying that he was seventeen, he didn't need his permission. But then he would definitely receive punishment for it.

This was the reason why Scorpius never wanted to come home for the holidays.

Because of him.

The man who was supposed to love him, and would never hurt him. But he did, for as long as he could remember.

Astoria loved her son, or so he thought. When she left, she didn't take Scorpius with her, or even tried to keep in contact with him over the years. Scorpius begged his father to help him understand why his mummy who loved him dearly would abandon him.

Draco just said that Astoria wanted to leave behind everything that had to do with her relationship with her husband. After that, Scorpius guessed that he was abusive to Astoria as well.

Scorpius therefore forgave his mother, but the pain would always remain in his heart.

That pain hurt the most when he was looking into his father's grey eyes. Draco, for a moment, looked as if he didn't know what to do.

His son got married. The son who he always thought would at least make better choices than he ever did.

He was furious; but then he realized… his son was in a relationship. A relationship that Scorpius never told him about. When he learned he was going to be a father, Draco was excited. He thought he was going to enjoy being a father, but he was wrong.

Scorpius became the ultimate tie to Astoria Greengrass. He was forever trapped with her, and it was all because of his son. He pushed his son away, and this was the cost.

He didn't even know who the girl was.

He didn't know how long they've been in a relationship for, or where they got married.

His son didn't even invite him.

Draco was saddened, but wanted to hide it from Scorpius. He couldn't show him weakness. Because then Scorpius would know that he broke his father's seal after all these years.

Draco forced his facial expression to remain enraged, as he paced around the room again.

"You are a major disappointment, boy. If my father were to hear about this…," Draco begun, and he heard a crash.

He spun around, and he saw that Scorpius had thrown his prized vase to the wall.

Draco said nothing, though.

"I TOLD YOU I GOT MARRIED, AND ALL THAT YOU CARE ABOUT IS WHAT YOUR _FATHER_ THINKS?" he yelled, and tears started to form in his eyes.

"You watch it, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!" he yelled, but not as loud as he intended.

"I SHOULDN'T HAVE LET MY WIFE CHANGE HER NAME TO MALFOY, BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M ASHAMED TO BE ONE!" Scorpius yelled yet again, and that was a kick in the gut for Draco.

He turned away, so his son couldn't see the pain in his eyes.

Scorpius went on.

"Now, my wife is going to be known as Rose Malfoy for the rest of her life. I insisted that she keep her maiden name, but she said that she'd be proud to have my name…," the tears started to fall down Scorpius's cheeks, and he let out a loud sob.

Draco's heart stopped, hearing his daughter in law's name.

"Rose… Rose Weasley?" Draco asked, his voice softening a little.

"YES, AND I BET YOU'RE REALLY ASHAMED, HUH? I KNOW THAT YOU ARE! YOU'RE ASHAMED THAT I MARRIED A HALF-BLOOD! GO, GO ON FATHER! YELL AT ME! I KNOW YOU MUST BE _DYING _TO!"

Draco didn't want to yell at his son. Because he did the thing that he wanted to do: marry someone that wasn't a pure-blood.

And that person was Hermione Granger.

From the moment he had laid eyes on her in their first year, Draco was determined to be with her. Everytime that he called her a Mudblood, it was only a cover up so his friends would never find out the truth.

He was determined to ask her out in probably their sixth year, but the task Voldemort had asked him to do got in the way. And by the end of that school year… it was too late. She had her eyes on that Ron Weasley, and she didn't return to school the next year. And even after the battle, she married Ron right away.

His heart was broken. At that point, if Hermione ever wanted to be with him, he wouldn't have cared what his father would have thought for his son liking a muggle-born.

He just wanted to be with her.

But years passed by, and he met Astoria at the Malfoy's New Years Eve party.

He soon settled for a life he never wanted. And when he heard his son was sorted into Slytherin, he realized that his family would forever be perfect and pure-blooded, and that's not what he wanted he wanted for himself, and the future Malfoys. He wanted to be happy, and stop living in a world with cold, prejudiced people.

Astoria found a picture of Hermione in her husband's desk, and that's what caused her to leave. She realized that her husband was faking his love for her during their fifteen years of marriage.

But Draco didn't really care that she left, he was free.

But he was left with his son, they boy who resembled him so much. He expected his son to have the same unhappy life as he did, until now.

If Rose was anything like her mother... maybe she could change the long line of unhappiness in their lives.

And not by her blood status.

At that moment, Draco did something Scorpius never expected him to do: go up to him and give him a hug.

Draco patted his son on the back, and said, "Congratulations, Scorpius. I hope that you two will have happy lives together."

Scorpius looked at his father as if he was an extra-terrestrial, but he nodded in thanks.

Scorpius soon left the study, very confused at what just happened.

But Draco was actually smiling, for the first time in years.

He felt relieved; because his son didn't make the same mistakes he made.

**I hope that you liked it! I'm a major supporter of Dramione, so this fic kind of made me sad :( Anyways, reviews are appreciated:)**


End file.
